Apple Munchers
by Emiko Gale
Summary: True love breaks bad habits. Apollo and Ema realize this a week after their honeymoon. But it doesn't change the fact that Ema's husband can be a total coconut head sometimes. Apollo/Ema Justiskye.


**Whew! Been awhile since I published anything Ace Attorney related. I've actually been working on my ongoing Ace Attorney fanfictions recently just bare with me I've been busy and had writer's block. Thankfully I finished this in a span of two days because yesterday was Gnobo's birthday (*fanfare*). Justiskye is one of his favorite pairings and I finally completely a fanfic of them. **

**Sadly this is a bit random and may suck a bit. I apologize, I wanted to make an awesome Apollo/Ema fanfic that screams high standards...But now I made something that is a bit random and doesn't help that most Justiskye fanfiction sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Apollo and Ema of Ace Attorney belong to Capcom. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

A week after Apollo and Ema's honeymoon the couple was slowly coming to realize that married life wasn't as magical as television made it out to be. Ema wanted resent the TV Apollo and she now shared. But she cut the TV some slack because Apollo was going to possibly play all day with it thanks to the Nintendo Wii they received as a wedding gift.

Ema sat down like a rag doll on the couch watching Apollo hook up the Wii after he insisted he would hook it up alone, occasionally exchanging loving glances. In the back of her head she became slightly worried that Apollo's occasional selfless tendencies would eventually lead to them divorcing as she stroked her wedding ring. She shrugged it off and said she would just return his favors.

After Apollo finished hooking up the Wii he plopped onto the couch with his wife and chuckled. Ema knew from the sparkle in his eye what would come next. He picked up his red Wiimote and turned on the game. Ema grabbed a magazine that sat on the small table next to her.

_"There goes Justice," _She thought as Apollo mumbled to himself as he played on the Wii.

Apollo held the Wiimote sideways meshing the buttons and then pointed it straight at the TV screen. "Gotcha!"

Apollo smirked at the TV and then turned around to smile at his wife. "Justice has been served." He said.

"Way to go champ!" Ema smiled.

Apollo's body heated up after that match. He dropped himself on the couch. "Yeah!" He said.

_"I'm kind of hungry." _He thought.

_"Usually Ema snacks at times like this. Then I join in and she doesn't object. That's sort of how our whole relationship started."_

Ema sat up and fixed her glasses. "Hold on I'll get some water."

_"Water?"_ Apollo wondered as he stroked his forehead and watched his wife walk to the kitchen.

Upon hearing the fridge open Apollo blushed hard and looked away. The two water bottles cooled down her warm hands. _"Yeah, I don't need to eat right now." _She thought.

But then she stared at the nearly empty fruit bowl and saw some apples. Apollo nearly went into video game nerd mode again until he felt something hit his lap. He looked down to see an apple on his lap, and then turned when he heard his wife crunching into one.

Ema ceased her chewing for a moment as she saw a slight shocked expression from her husband. "What?"

Apollo disregarded the game. He was wide eyed from watching his wife eat and then staring at the apple on his lap. His expression caused Ema to smirk.

"Something on my forehead?" Apollo asked.

Ema shook her head. "But I could place the apple on your head and try to shoot it off with a bullet."

Apollo's face turned blue. "I'm kidding!" Ema said. "But it sounds like fun."

Apollo blinked. "That's just it though, you're eating something healthy, an apple!"

Ema blushed slightly. "I'm not that hungry."

"_She's not that hungry." _Apollo thought. He grabbed her hand as she continued eating. "But you love Snackoos."

Then again Apollo was a bit convinced that Ema eats more as a hobby rather than a hunger problem. It relaxes her like cigarettes do to others. He figured he should be grateful.

"And?" Ema said.

Apollo looked down to his apple again, then picked it up and took a bite. "I'm, I'm used to it." He said while chewing.

Ema placed her apple on the small table and grabbed her magazine again. She placed her pink lab glasses on. "I'm, not sure if there's a scientific explanation for this but…" She paused.

"We dated 6 months before you decided to marry me." Ema said.

"Yes." Apollo blushed slightly.

"It's, sort of changed me for the better." Ema curled her legs up to her chest. "When I was younger I was really idealistic about the guy I wanted but now I settle with someone I know isn't perfect or fits my ideals but I love anyway."

Apollo stroked the spikes of his hair. "Aw shucks!"

"And being with someone that doesn't make me feel lonely. I guess it's lowered my appetite a bit. I don't feel the need to seek comfort in snacks, like a void in me has been filled." Ema paused, "Besides, those snackoos get greasy after awhile."

"I always wondered how you managed to pack all of those in. But I'm proud of you Ema, for choosing a healthier alternative." Apollo said.

Ema stood up. "Which reminds me I'll be making green casserole tonight, you eat too much meat Apollo."

Apollo smiled as his wife walked into the kitchen. "Bring a coconut next time! I'm sure I can break it with my forehead!"

Ema laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, my precious coconut head."

* * *

**Well, I hope someone at least finds enjoyment out of this. Now if you may excuse me I'm going to play Super Smash Bros and maybe write Kirby and Pac Man bromance. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
